16th of June 17th of June 18th of June
by Miscellaneous objects and keys
Summary: What if Rin Tsuchimi has deciced to become the new demon king and also has a extra girlfriend. But something has to go wrong like time travel and time looping. Beta readers welcome Rin X Nerine X Ai
1. A New Start with Nerine and Ai

**Disclaimer : i dont own the shuffle series**

**this is based on the shuffle game (so things would be slightly different then the anime) and Tick Tack game (the plot of tick tack is mentioned most in this series)  
**

**Ai and Sage are not OCs they are from tick tack here are some images**

**Ai**

http://a(dot)imagehost(dot)org/view/0793/file1063

**Sage**

http://a(dot)imagehost(dot)org/view/0376/file1007

**Beta readers are welcome **

**please read and review **

**this is a Rin X Nerine X Ai Story**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A new start with Nerine and Ai**

It has been three months since I was sent back twenty years to the demon world. I, Nerine, Itsuki and Mayumi got stuck in the middle of Maou-Oji-san's love triangle between his fiancé called Ai and his maid called Sage.

Sage was his maid who has dark short hair, quite loud mouthed and has a body which can only be described as a pedo's dream even thought she was in her twenties. Her house keeping and cooking skills is superior then anyone I know.

Ai was Oji-san's fiancée which was decided by their families at birth. Ai is a long beautiful blue-haired, graceful and charming demon woman who body measurements would make any man drool. She looks so much like an older version of Nerine I actually thought she was Nerine's mother and I was wrong it turns out that Sage, which was just shocking. In my time she is the queen of the demon world.

To make matters worse we had to make sure Oji-san chose Sage so that Nerine would exist, on the first day we got there we accidentally changed Oji-san's love interest back to Ai which changed Nerine to a "different" Nerine. The "different" Nerine had exactly the same body and face however her hair was light pink and her personality was so much forceful that she dragged me to the baths and done ecchi things to me.

So Ria who is Nerine's Aunt and Shia's mother thought of a plan to get Oji-san and Sage together by making Ai-san full in love with me so they can get together, at first I was against this stupid idea but if it meant that Nerine would be alright I will do anything.

Ria's plan was success, Ai fell in love with me and the prince of the demon world and the house maid got together, although there was one small thing that went wrong I fell in love with Ai. I know it's wrong but I couldn't resist her anymore, so I cheated on Nerine, but I still love Nerine.

Three days after we got sent back to the present, Ai-san greeted me and Nerine when we returned from school. Our affair had been found out, the first to find out was Nerine's parents but they were not mad they actually supported it I think they think this is some way to clear their "debt". Nerine was fine with it which surprised me she probably thinks it was my way to make sure she exists by 100 percent, She even gave me the privilege to make Shia my third girlfriend. I turned it down and I said that I will only love Nerine and Ai, now that promise I will keep and also the other reason I turned down Shia was I am sure that I only like demon women I guess every man has their sexual preferences.

About a month later I decided to move out of Kaede's house against her wishes, it was just getting too creepy for a man staying at another woman's house when his first girlfriend lived next door and his second girlfriend lived in the demon world which is about five hours away and Kaede was starting to act all weird and no-one told her about Ai, I think she fall into coma if she found out about that. The first person I told was Ai because I heard she had an unused house in the human world, she agreed to let me use it and moved in herself. Lastly I asked Nerine to move with us of course her answer was yes, but Oji- san over heard this and talked to me in private, the talk went like this.

* * *

"I sorry Rin-Chan but I can't let Nerine-Chan move in with you until you do something very important."

He said this with a very serious tone

"What is it ?"

" You have to ....... call me Otou-sama or Papa and jump into my chest"

He opened his arms and waited for my response

I know it was going to be something like this I can call him Otou-sama Papa is far too embarrassing. The hug is a bit strange I am not gay or that perverted maybe I am just thinking too much about it. I will just get it done and over with.

".........Otou-sama"

I said it and just hugged him quickly and moved back my original position

"....Gaah"

Oji-san...No, Otou-sama made a strange noise which was probably a sign of shock

* * *

After that Otou-sama couldn't stop smiling and sent us on our way, Sage found out about our "talk" and forced me to call her Okaa-sama which I did. It turns out that the house was an hour away which was not too bad because me and Nerine can take Ai's private limo to school.

Well, I guess this is it

I finish my overdue journal entry, now my only problem is where I should sleep my own bed, Ai's bed or Nerine's bed.

If I sleep with Ai then in the morning Nerine would have one of her jealous tantrums and say I have an older woman complex which would make AI act all big sisterly and ask me to call her "Onee-sama". If I sleep with Nerine then in the morning Ai would worry about her age and think she is too old for me and Nerine would try and make it worse for her and say something like younger is always better. If I sleep alone then in the morning Ai and Nerine would worry about how emotionally distance I am becoming and try to hit on me all day.

I know I will sleep alone and then go down to breakfast in my boxers that should distract them for a while. As I rose from the chair of the still unpacked study I trip over something...

...Then I saw a green flash of light.


	2. A Joke, Right? Part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1: A Joke, Right?**

I see nothing but darkness, I feel a strong sense of pain in my left hand and even weirder I feel a recognized comfort in my back. I open my apparently closed eyes, I look around my surroundings and see that this is my old room at Kaede's house.

Why am I here? I don't live here anymore

Even stranger the calendar says that today is Tuesday 16th June 2004 which is about nearly a year out of date and also the date that Nerine and Shia transferred.

'This is getting too strange, even my clothes are here'

What is happening?

I start to think about what possibilities that can lead me in this situation and the only thing I can think of that this is one of Itsuki's jokes.

This must be one of his jokes, he always plays them on me.

I start to think back when he subscribed me to lots of porn magazines which got send here and made Kaede got all freaky.

It's starting to make sense because Itsuki would do anything to mess with my head and Kaede would do anything to get me in her house again.

I know I will go along with it and then turn the tables on him, I get dressed for school and head downstairs and Kaede is making breakfast.

I decided to skip breakfast because I remembered Nerine is going to be late due to some royal events, so I offered to take notes for her, she was a bit too overexcited about that. As I left I saw Kaede's face which showed the same emotion as when I moved out. It didn't really bother me she always like that when I don't give her attention she really needs a boyfriend and that not going to be me.

When I got outside and passed Otou-Sama's house, I noticed it was quiet; too quiet. Is this how it is now since me and Nerine moved away? Surly Okaa-Sama will still shout at Otou-Sama even without Nerine there and Shinou-Oji-san would still be his loud self. I also noticed that Primula was not there, maybe she went early or she is still in bed.

I guess I am just having one of those days.

I decided to phone Nerine to confirm what time she is coming in, I took out my mobile phone and I looked through my contacts and I noticed that Ai's or Nerine's numbers are not in there.

"This stupid phone" I remember that my phone has problems saving contacts using Katakana, thankfully I know their numbers off by heart. I enter their numbers in to my phone and save them in hiragana.

Then finally I phone her.

Third person P.O.V

A huge limo is driving through forest roads, the forest trees had that type of green color that was so unusual that anyone would know that it was the demon world. Inside the limo are Maou-Sama, Shinou- Sama and their wives including Shia and Nerine.

" Rin-Chan, isn't good that we get to meet Rin-Kun after all these years" said the god princess

"Yes, I keep just imagining how Rin-Sama will look"

After this they both in sequence blush and shake the heads as they imagine Rin to be a god-like being.

"What's his full name again?" Said the shortest of the group which turned out to be Maou-Sama's wife, Sage

"Okaa-Sama, I told you this lots of times over the years his name is Rin Tsuchimi"

"OK, it's just he has a usual surname"

A mobile phone starts ringing on the table

"Ahhh my phone"

Nerine picks up her phone and answers it

"Hello Nerine" Said a young male voice

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me, Rin Tsuchimi"

When Rin finished talking, Nerine shouted his name in shock which made everyone in the limo silent.

"How did he get Nerine-chan's phone number?"

"More importantly, why is he phoning?"

"Rin-Chan, put it on loudspeaker"

Nerine followed Shia's advice and put it on loudspeaker

"Oi, Nerine can you hear me?"

Nerine still shocked she gave one of her signature "Auuu" and then said yes, before she can ask him questions, the red head spoke first.

"Rin- Kun, this is Shia. How do you know Rin-Chan?

"What are you talking about? She is my fiancée"

Everyone gasped in sequence like some low budget soap opera and Nerine got a new coating of blush on her face. Rin thought it was weird that everyone was with Nerine as he walked past their houses, it sounded like everyone needed to be there for this royal business, it must be really important.

"Who told you that?"

Rin was put off by that question, he knew that Shinou-Sama wasn't the smartest man he ever met but this is getting ridiculous. Then two ideas came into his head he is drunk severely or he is in with Itsuki's plan, anyway Rin was going to play with him.

"Otou-Sama, told me?

", I can believe you would go behind our backs and also make the poor boy call you that as well, that's it no Sundays for you"

"Acck, no he has got it all wrong, Mama"

"Let's see about it then"

"Rin-kun, when did Maou-Sama tell you this?

"About a year ago and in person, Okaa-Sama"

Sage was completely angry that Maou-Sama would be that sneaky, but completely blushing after being called "Okaa-Sama"

"Ma-Bou, Haven't you been busy" with looks of pure disgust

"Your cruel, Nee-san"

"I am surprised you haven't given him an engagement ring or made him sign some sort of contract"

"Well, he sort of did"

"WHAT" even though he was being sarcastic

"Yea, it's called the Nerine-Chan Marriage rules contract"

"What did it include?"

"Marry Nerine once I turn 18,

Call Maou-Sama and Sage in laws,

Minimum of four children"

"You even forced children into this, you really are shameless"

"You're wrong Mama, he is lying"

Everyone completely ignored him

"If you are finished asking me questions, then can I ask when Nerine would be at school"

"I will be at school at 10am"

"Isn't that a bit late, I guess it can't be helped"

"I love you Nerine, bye" Rin ends the call

Nerine who has slipped into a blushing coma after hearing that directly. Everyone was staring angrily at a sad Maou-Sama, Shia was heartbroken as she lost the "contest" before it even started.

End of third person P.O.V

I continue to walk towards school until I notice something out of place.

"I forgot to put my necklace on"

I took my necklace off when I changed into my school uniform. The necklace is really important, the necklace has two pendants of demon monarch coat of arms on it with Nerine's name on the front of one and Ai's name on other, it's suppose to show people that I am a "commoner" marrying into the demon royal family and who I am marrying, even Sage has one but she barely wears it I think she thinks it's not that feminine and it would not much her maid clothes.

'I should go back and get it'

I started to walk back to get it.


	3. A Joke, Right? Part 2

**Chapter 2 Part 2: A Joke, Right?**

I finally arrive at school after collecting my necklace, I wear the necklace and make sure it's on show. I am not trying to show off that I can get the most beautiful women in the Demon world which hundreds of men have tried, it's to show that they are taken and I am taken to any eager people out there.

Or maybe I just want to show off a little

I walk into my homeroom, suddenly I see darkest and I feel a warm sensation tight around me. I hear mumbled voices and the feeling goes loose. After that I hear someone talking

"Wait a second, you're not Kaede"

As my vision is back to normal I realize that it was Itsuki trying to give a Kaede a hug, but hugged me by mistake.

"Ah… Rin, Where's Kaede"

"Probably walking, I left early by myself"

"Rin… How can you leave the princess of this school to walk by herself?"

"She is not my responsibility"

Itsuki seemed to lighten up after that and said

"Does that me I might have a shot? "

" It's got nothing to do with me"

Itsuki seemed to lighten up even more, anymore and he will be floating

"Rin … how come you're being so nice? Don't you love Kaede"

That question did not even affect me the way he expected, but it confused me he knows I am dating Nerine and Ai. Wait, is this his joke pretending that I am still single I look around the class and see that the date on the blackboard is the same as the calendar. I got it he's pretending that it's the past and of course my class would go through with it since the all Maou-Sama or Shinou-Sama thing even the demons are going through with it and I thought they would never go against their princess or queen.

"No she is just my childhood friend"

Itsuki looks like he is distracted by something, then he grabs the pendants of my necklace

"Ohhh, this looks fancy do you think you are a royal"

Before I can respond

"Look everyone at his necklace" He shows it to everyone in the class, he is a big pain

The humans and gods in the class give the impression that they haven't got a clue what the necklace means and just regard it as a normal necklace. However, the demons know what it really means and they all look shocked, are they pretending to be shocked to go along with Itsuki's joke? Because I already told them.

I decide to ignore them and sit at my desk

"Oiiiiiii, Tsuchimi-kun"

I turn to seen a camera lens in my face

"Wooah"

That took me by surprise as I look up I seen a female character with two different eye color that's Mayumi Thyme.

"What is it? Mayumi"

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news"

"There is going to be two transfer students"

Wow, Itsuki is really devoted to his jokes, even getting Mayumi to play along. If he put this energy into getting a long term relationship, he could be in one by lunch.

I and Mayumi continue in idle chat, when I notice all the demons in my class talking in a group they sound like they are extremely confused. They suddenly stopped, a demon out of the group comes up to me. He has short blond hair with the demon red eyes and is somewhat short. He starts to talk

"Hi Tsuchimi, I'm Riiku I need to ask you something"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, you see, hmmm …"

He unexpectedly got all nervous and started to stutter, he probably wants to tell me about Itsuki's joke but doesn't want to have the blame put on him when Itsuki finds out. He starts to breath in and out heavily which calms him down.

"Did you get that necklace from a Demon gift shop?"

"No"

He started to get all excited

"Does that me you really got them from Nerine-ohime-sama and Maouhi-Sama"

"Yes, I got them off Nerine and Ai"

Since I got this necklace I always get asked the same questions.

Another demon male comes up to me quickly with a face of pure bone breaking anger.

"YOU'RE OF COURSE LYING AND NEVER CALL ANY MEMBER OF DEMON ROYAL WITHOUT SUFFIXES"

"Calm down Moku, we can always check the authentic spell" Said a demon girl with long purple hair, if I remember correctly her name is Ririi and she is Riiku's sister.

The angry demon called Moku became extremely happy

"That's right, listen here Rin. All royal-commoner relationship pendants have a magic spell put on them by the giver to tell other demons that they are real. If it has the spell on them a statement would be written in the air by the giver in their handwriting and signed, if not then the pendants would turn black and break off like powder."

Nerine and Ai never told me that I wander why?

"Is this really that important?"

"Riiku, you can check the spell"

I was completely overlooked

"…O.K" Riiku did not look like he wanted to

Clouds started to appear in the sky making it dark and dull then Riiku hands started to glow red, everyone in the class started to stare at us. Riiku waved his hands over the pendants then as he done that, two white orbs appeared out of the pendants and started to write in the air like a pencil. After they finished they disappeared and the messages where

I love Rin-kun, he is an amazing young man with great energy…ehe . I need him he is my life source and we will be together forever.

Signed Ai, the queen of the demon world

Rin- Sama is the man I love, he is my dream and my future he will be with me for all eternally, our love is endless.

Signed Nerine, the princess of the demon world

They really do care a lot about me, next time I see them I going to show them how I really feel.

"Impossible" said Moku

"I guess this proves it's true" said Ririi while getting the other demons to go back to their seats

"Yeah I guess" her brother replies pulling Moku to his desk, Moku turns to face me and flashes a look that says "This is not over".

That guy gives me the creeps

All the confused classmates that just witnessed that magic starts to ask the demons what that was about and they told then the truth, they where all completely shocked.

Are they acting a bit too much for Itsuki's joke?

I haven't got time to think about that, I need to think of a romantic way to treat Nerine and Ai when I see them.

The teacher walks in and finally the first lesson starts.

After a while I think of a way to sweep Nerine and Ai off their feet and then I start to pay attention to the lesson, then I notice that the sensei hasn't changed Itsuki's joke date.

I raise my hand and say

"Sensei, I think the date is wrong"

She looks at me and sighs then says

"That's the right date, pay more attention"

What!?, this might not be one of Itsuki's joke because there is no way he can get her involved then I was taken off guard by what she said next

"There are two transfer students, you can come in now?"

WHAT IS GOING ON?


	4. This…Again

**Chapter 3: This….Again **

I am very puzzled to the state of being scared how can that be the date it's a year difference, don't say I have gone back in time again.

My attention is gripped as the door is opened and the sound of footsteps getting closer then the sound of fire crackers

"Ahhhhaaahaaa! The school in the world of Humans seems to be an interesting place!" said a muscular man

"You're right. I feel like I'm going to become younger, being surrounded by those young beautiful ladies." Said a over feminine man

I clearly know who they are, they are Otou-Sama and Shinou-Sama, but the men in the class was highly disappointed

"I am not supposed to be talking to you Ma-Bou, after going behind my back and giving you daughter a head start" said a now angry Shinou-Sama

"It's a misunderstanding, I would never do th…" apologetic Maou-Sama was cut off by Shinou-Sama's booming voice

"Enough, So which little boy is it?

I start to think back and this sounds a lot like what happened on the real June 16th however it is slightly different, so maybe this is not the past but an alternative reality WAIT THAT'S WORSE

I think I just gave myself a headache

Otou-Sama points at me

"Let me see…. Oh, that boy, huh? He has a pretty good look" said Shinou-Sama cheerfully however occasionally glancing evil eyes at Maou-Sama

They start to walk closer towards me

"What was that about this morning? Rin –Chan"

"Don't answer him Rin-Dono he is just trying to cover his tracks"

"Anyway, please be good to my Nerine-Chan"

He forcefully grabs me and shakes my hand. His hand is full of strength.

I say

"Otou-Sama, What's going on?

"ACKK" they both made a weird noise

"That sounds great, Rin-Chan" Maou-Sama seems to be on cloud 9

"Oi, don't steal anymore parts away from me"

If this is really the past then Shinou-Sama should say "You have a good body, you should be able to Protect my Shia" and whack me on the back and then Shia and Nerine would come in.

"You have a good body, you should be able to Protect my Shia" said Shinou-Sama while hitting me on the back just how I predicted

Then after that Shia and Nerine came in all which I also predicted

So this is 100% the past NO wait a second this could to be a dream

Stop denying it, it's true I have been send to the past again

The two princesses start arguing with their fathers, but I can't focus on them how the hell do I get back? I guess magic is the only way, I must leave as soon as possible. When I start to remember June's events I start to think that I don't have to go back so soon I could mess with them for a bit as revenge for all the times they storm in with their parties and embarrassing questions.

Who should I take my revenge on first?

I got it, Shinou-Sama he was always was too loud and a big pain. I think I just treat Nerine the same as I do in the present but more lovey-dovey and treat Maou-Sama like he is my real father.

I start to listen to them again

"Let me explain this to you" said Maou-Sama

"You were chosen to be the candidate for Nerine-Chan or Shia-Chan's future husband"

"WHAT" I try to sound as surprised as the first time this happened

"In other words, you're the next king of either the gods or the demons. Which do you want?"

On the real day I said nothing and they started to talk about indecisive I was, that coming from a king who has three wives and the other who refused to marry his arranged fiancée and married his maid after a year of thinking and they say I'm indecisive.

"I choose Nerine"

I quickly move over and embrace Nerine tightly

"…..Kyaa" Nerine makes a little scream

"I am really happy you have chosen my Nerine, you will be happy together"

"Ahh… and you will have all the rights in the demon world" then Maou-Sama done some sort of a victory dance which he never done when I actually got in a relationship with Nerine.

The longer I hug Nerine the more her muscles relax, I really think that if I let go of her she would fall to the ground like a rag doll

I was stopped by a suddenly faint feeling. Is this aftershock due to time travel or the shock of me not having Nerine and Ai as partners. The feeling gets stronger and stronger, I don't want to faint in front of everybody especially Nerine.

I quickly release Nerine and grab some paper and pen

"I' am sorry… I have to go somewhere, here's my number phone me later"

I try to give Nerine the piece of paper, but she does respond come to think of it she hasn't blinked since I hugged her, I just put the paper in her hand and leave

She does not move, still staring at where I was standing

"Tsuchie, where do you think you are going?"

I don't reply and leave the classroom

Quickly I should go to the infirmary, and then I remember she's not in

Fresh air will do me good , I make my way to the roof

Oh god, these stairs

I forcefully open the door and run in the middle of the roof while this happened the door swung and hit some old cleaning equipment which knocked them over slamming the door back and blocking quite badly.

I don't have to worry about that now

I start to breathe in and out heavily

Then I slip into the abyss of the darkness

The darkness seems to be timeless

I start to hear voices

"The door will not open"

"Sensei must have locked the roof, but there was no sign next to the stairs"

"It can't be helped Aki, we just have find somewhere else to eat and will put a sign down there telling other students about the locked roof"

"OK"

The voices fade

I don't understand

What are they saying?

Meanwhile back in the future present

It's been two days since Rin went missing. Nerine and Ai went to Maou's house for help on finding me.

"So Rin-Chan has been missing two days"

"Yeah…" said Nerine and Ai at same time while wiping the tears around their eyes

"So you think that he has left you two then" said Maou-Sama which just made the matter worse.

"No, but that makes sense" said a now crying Nerine

"He probably thinks I am too old and Nerine is too distant" said an evenly crying Ai

"I'm not distant" said Nerine with a mixture of sadness and anger

"Yes you are. You scream when he hugs you and you never say you love him"

"Aahhhhah" Nerine cried loudly which shows that she agreed to what Ai said

"Papa, you made it worse"

"Nerine-Chan and Ai-Sama calm down I am sure he wouldn't leave you two"

Sage actually calmed them down

"Really"

"Yes he will never leave you two….. He probably got kidnapped"

That accidentally slipped out of Sage's mouth which made Nerine and Ai worse than before

"He is going to be tortured"

"I am too young to be a widow"

"It's all our thought for being royalty"

They were crying the amount of a lake between them

"Well you were a lot better."

No-one would think he would be send back in time again but that was the truth.

I wander how he is going to come back?


End file.
